


Bubbles And Toes And Orgasm Oh My

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he likes bubble baths and loofahs and pedicures doesn't mean he... Stiles loses his train of thought when toes find him beneath the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles And Toes And Orgasm Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "bath/shower".

"I'm not metrosexual," Stiles grouses. "That's so 2002."

Lydia's response is to scoop up a handful of lavender scented bubbles and blow them in his direction from where she's reclining at one end of the long, deep bathtub.

Stiles rolls his eyes and stops loofahing his chest to point the sponge at her. "Just because I like taking a bath with you--with you, I'll point out, which means it's completely heterosexual..."

"An hour ago you let me give you a pedicure and paint your toenails purple, Stiles."

"Not gay." His flailing splashes water out of the tub and sends a wave down towards her. She retaliates by rubbing her toes up one of his thighs, making him gulp.

"Yeah, I know that, sweetie, and you know very well the definition isn't restricted to gay men."

"This is because of the melon colored pants, isn't it," he sighs, then moans as her toes continue to play with his leg. "Jesus, Lyds...Let me..."

"We're not having sex in the tub. Shower, maybe, but underwater is just uncomfortable."

"Porn says otherwise."

"Porn is not reliable and not what _we're_ ever going to rely on, understand?" At her arched eyebrow and clipped tone, he slumps down farther into the tub which sends her toes right up against his dick.

"Oh fuck," he groans and wriggles.

Lydia snorts and pulls her foot back, then lifts it and its accompanying leg from the water to run a soft sponge along it. She knows the bubbles have parted enough for him to glimpse her neatly trimmed cunt when his eyes lock on there, and she smirks.

"On the other hand, if you want to use _your_ toes to make me come, I might be inclined to let you fuck me against the counter so you can watch us in the mirror like you've been asking for weeks."

His toes are between her parted legs before she even gets half that coy comment out. They're long and dextrous and he knows how to use them.

She remembers watching him pick up a pencil with them before they were even officially dating, and wonders why on Earth she waited so many months to have him do this and... "Oh, fuck," she groans, face heating up from more than the steamy water. One hand grabs the side of the tub and the other the soap holder, and she prays she doesn't break it off.

Opening her eyes--which she didn't realize she'd closed--she sees the intensity on Stiles face, and the tip of his hard cock peeking out of the soap bubbles, and her clit twitches and her vaginal muscles clench. Gritting her teeth, Lydia holds on as her orgasm sweeps through her, leaving her panting and shaking.

The soap holder cracks and Stiles barks out a laugh, then they're both scrambling from the tub, soap clinging to their wet skin, arms reaching for each other.

Luckily for both of them, his dick is as good as his toes.

End


End file.
